1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament for body ornamentation or decoration using a chemical light, and more particularly to an ornament for body ornamentation or decoration using a chemical light, in which an insertion hole for receiving a chemical light adapted to emit light in accordance with a chemical reaction is formed, to have a desired optical structure, at a molded body made of a transparent material and formed with irregularities of a desired shape at a front portion thereof, thereby being capable of maximizing the brightness of light transmitting through the front portion of the molded body while expressing a shadow of light by virtue of the irregularities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a chemical light is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the chemical light, which is denoted by the reference numeral 1, includes a glass container 3 contained with a first chemical material 4-1, a vinyl container 2 for receiving the glass container 3 therein, and a second chemical material 4-2 interposed between the glass container 3 and the vinyl container 2. When the glass container 3 is broken by an external force applied thereto, the first chemical material comes into contact with the second chemical material, so that they react with each other, thereby producing light. The emission of light may be sustained for 5 to 24 hours. Such a chemical light product is widely used for fishing products, such as fishing lures, for attracting fishes at night.
An object of the invention is to provide an ornament for body ornamentation or decoration using a chemical light, in which an insertion hole for receiving a conventional chemical light adapted to emit light in accordance with a chemical reaction is formed, to have a desired optical structure, at a molded body made of a transparent material and formed with irregularities of a desired shape at a front portion thereof, thereby being capable of maximizing the brightness of light transmitting through the front portion of the molded body while expressing a shadow of light by virtue of the irregularities.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing an ornament for body ornamentation or decoration comprising: a cylindrical chemical light serving as a light emitting source; a molded body made of a transparent material and provided with irregularities at an outer surface thereof; an insertion hole formed at a central portion of the molded body and opened at one end to receive the chemical light, the insertion hole having a desired shape; and a connecting ring formed at the molded body near the opened end of the insertion hole while being integral with the molded body, the connecting ring serving to allow the molded body to be connected to an object; whereby a shadow is expressed by virtue of the irregularities when the chemical light received in the insertion hole emits light.
Preferably, the insertion hole has a triangular prism shape having a front surface with two points of inflection and a rear surface with a point of inflection, the front surface having an arc shape connecting the two points of inflection while being concave toward the rear surface. The insertion hole has an optical structure capable of maximizing the amount of light transmitting through the front portion of the molded body.